The New Era
by Crazyfishie
Summary: A series of short stories written by various authors that takes place in the future world of One Piece-or our ideas for it  . *Contains Spoilers*


**Disclaimer-** No one here owns anything related to One Piece. We only own the OCs, locations and anything we make up.

**Warning – **The following series of Fanfic shorts take place in a future created by the people writing said shorts. It is based on "What If" scenarios and wild guesses and definitely won't be accurate. There will however be plenty of spoilers for recent One Piece chapters, so read at your own risk.

_Italic- _Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_- Location shift.

_**Bold and Italic**_- Term to be explained.

_**Introduction**_

By Crazyfishie

~.:*:.~

The _**Namizou Tavern**_ was always a popular watering hole for the citizens of _**Rapanui**_ and this night was no exception. It was a large building, located on the eastern end of the city. There were two stories to it, and from the windows of the second, one could easily see the ocean. People from all walks of life were seated at the tables within the tavern: shop keeps, dock workers, shipwrights and even Marines from the nearby base. Their chatter filled the room and waitresses ran back and forth, taking orders. Despite how busy it was though, the patrons were mostly gathered away from the bar. There was nothing wrong with the bar itself, but the barkeep was very unnerving.

His name was _**Terreo**_ and he had been working the bar since he arrived in Rapanui a few years ago. He was quite tall- at least seven feet- but built like a twig. His long limbs and thin torso did nothing to make him look physically threatening. His clothing was old and tattered, as was the pointed hat on his head, its wide brim casting dark shadows over his unblinking orange eyes. His dark green hair was unkempt and he didn't talk much. He has scars over his lips that made it vaguely look like his mouth was stitched closed.

Yes, he wasn't physically threatening, but he was quite scary to look at. What's worse was that he acted as "crowd control". And he could do it without even having to touch someone. Several regulars had seen men twice Terreo's size fall to the ground screaming from one look and having to be dragged out of the tavern. Many guessed that there was a Devil Fruit involved, but no one bothered to ask. Terreo was generally quiet and stayed out of the way unless someone was causing trouble.

Needless to say, none but the bravest sat anywhere near the bar. Any newcomers quickly found out why. Rumours went around that Terreo was not quite human. He didn't seem to mind these accusations. To him, being "not quite human" and being "less than human" were two very different things.

The door opened and many patrons turned to see the new arrival, only to spot a shapeless figure in a hooded cloak approach the bar. Terreo turned to face the newcomer as well, only to find the person had goggles on, obscuring their eyes.

The newcomer sat down and then spoke to him in a distinctly female voice. "I need something strong." He nodded and was quick to pour her something. She took her drink with a word of thanks and went quiet. Terreo went back to work until she spoke to him again.

"I've come to an understanding that barkeeps are the right people to alk to when you want information about a certain place," she said.

Terreo glanced at her as he filled a tankard to ale and shrugged. "We hear plenty, if that's what you mean," he replied. His voice was strange and wavered like a single, low chord of music fading away.

"Well, say I'm looking for someone or something," she said. "What are the chances you could help me?"

"Well," he said, giving her a curious stare. "That all depends on what you're looking for…"

~.:*:.~

_**Terms**_

___**Namizou Tavern: **A popular tavern in Rapanui. Named after the Sea creatures used for transportation in Darwin's Archipelago._

**Rapanui: **The captial city of the Darwin Archipelago and the main center of trade and shipping.

**Terreo:** The barkeep of the Namizou Tavern, whom bares a resemblence to a scarecrow. A man with a shady past, he doesn't speak much and seems to possess the ability of a Devil Fruit. Created by Crazyfishie

**Author's Note- **And here's the introduction. Not much, but it is just an intro. From here on out various short stories will be posted by members of our group. These stories won't follow a specific timeline or a specific order unless their author chooses for them to do so. Hopefully we'll be able to update soon and we hope you enjoy.


End file.
